Talk:Guns (Stick Ranger)
for some reason its hard to get a handgun for me. Ive killed about 70 blue smiley walkers and i cant get it.--Karoo :Well now that someone has edited it for me. I forgot to change Smiley to X. I just copied the format from the Swords weapon page.--Amannamedblarg 21:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::No big deal. Such things, like copy&paste errors, happen all the time to nearly everyone of us. Sooner or later somebody will realize and fix it. --Justme2 03:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Shotgun I added some info to the shotgun for now but the numbers of bullets is hard to get. I will take a few screen shots today while playing in a flying zone to see the number. Feel free to go ahead of me and fill in the info. I added the info for any player who may have thoughts on buying it but not sure if there one powerful bullet or is there many. 01:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : Discover that there are five bullets per shot. I had a clear screen shot while fighting the boss in the 3rd stage. 02:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) gun First: I think that gun should also redirect to that page with all maybe ment articles well u know what one i mean :D. second: i think that this page should also have the link to gun, the initial weapon of a gunner should be deleted as it refers to the same page as gun (stick ranger weapon) :Well, the one problem is that "Gun" is both a certain weapon, and a whole weapon class. We tried to seperate it by calling the weapon Gun (singular) and the class Guns. We also did the same with Bow and Bows. Since the articles about the single gun weapons gun might be a little bit small, we combined all articles at the weapon class page. But it is a different thing. Therefore I highly think there should be both a page about the "Gun" as weapon class, and about the weapon "Gun" as a member of this weapon class. And I think it's OK if a disambiguation page is listing both things because they are different. : The other problem was, that we also had the problem that "Guns" are an typical creation at Powder Game. Therefore Guns is this disambiguation page, which is also listing similar things (compare to Tree). Otherwise it wouldn't be. : I think what we could do is rename Gun into something like Gun (Stick Ranger weapon) or Gun (Stick Ranger gun) and also make Gun a disambiguation page (any maybe just redirect from Guns to Gun). Unfortunately this makes the name of the weapon, which is used quite often ( ) more complicated. : We had a similar problem with disambiguation Fire also includes the Fire (Stick Ranger orb), therefore we have an additional redirect Fire (orb). Also we didn't use Fire (Stick Ranger weapon) because we wanted to have the "orb" in the name. For Gun (Stick Ranger gun) this would look a little bit silly. But that's our problem: A gun (weapon) is a gun (weapon class). : I'm not really sure what is the best way to solve all these problems and make a consistent naming scheme for the articles. --Justme2 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: well, im agreeing with most of it, except for the names (im a bitch when it comes to naming :P) i'd call it gun (stick ranger gunner starting weapon) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Cannon Played around with the new (V7.3) weapon a bit: it deals a consistent 7 damage against Yellow Skull Fish, so I'm guessing it releases 6 separate bonus ATs like the Bazooka. It deals around 649 d/shot for a gunner with 96 STR (averaged from 12 shots against the Castle Boss), which is consistent with my prediction of 100*2.92 + 60*6 = 652 d/shot. I still prefer the Remington, though; STR increases will affect its d/t at least 7 times more than the Cannon's. After you reach 110 STR or so, the Remington becomes the better choice. Mmi203 00:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Laser beam gun + garnet I have added a garnet 3 to a laser beam gun, and i think nothing happened.(I dont want to waste my garnet that i have killed about 200+ orange roundhead dragons for.) Please tell me what did that garnet do to my beam gun. Nothing, as the laser beam exists for an infinite time. Ivan247 08:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) In fact, the laser beam does not exists for an infinite time, so garnets will only make the laser last for a slightly longer time, but in fact its useless, as it only add 0.8s duration which is very short. Samuel17 20:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Change Handgun 1 name should change to Pistol Gun 1. Sky Hawks 16:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) But is the real name.Sorry, not.The poisoner 16:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Missile The article for missile is a guide- it should not be, indeed it should only be explaining the weapon. I'll be chopping that part of the weapon explanation off now. SR Boxer 01:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I undo your edits ''because more notes makes it more interesting so people will know more. I don't care how many times you delete the notes but I will still undo the damage. Its nice that your trying to make space but this page is short and theres no need to delete. Archory 01:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC)'' I see your point but I want to make a limit of maximum of 10 lines per weapon of notes but Missile 5 with 14 lines should not be changed. Archory 17:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If Missile were an overly complex weapon and those fourteen lines (which is quite a bit over ten, by the way) were all about the weapon, but as it is, it's basically a build guide for gunners with the gun. This is not the point of it at all, the point of the notes section is to inform of esential things that might not be self-explanatory. If you want to create a guide for the Missile 5, then by all means do so- but do not place such in a simple Weapons article. In fact, that shouldn't be there since the article isn;t marked for having a guide and it simply seems to be the author's opinion on what's good. I'll remove, and if you insist upon starting an edit war, I'll just have bring in a third opinion- this page is not the place for guides. SR Boxer 03:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you lazy! Speak to an administrator!!!!!!! Archory 03:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry with the yelling. Archory 03:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you speak to one and if they make a point, then I will stop this. Archory 03:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, the only two admins I remember I haven't seen nd I don't know if they're active. SR Boxer 03:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Mind filling me in? Speak to Ivan247 or Waddle D33 and eventually, they will speak to you. If no words, the the war continues. Just leave a message, its easy. Archory 04:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sending the request, but if I wasn't doing it, you shouldn't continue a war- tis against the rules. SR Boxer 04:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Now your doing what I want you to do. Archory 04:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It may take a while for him to answer. He is very active. Archory 04:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I think you mean inactive, and that was why I asked (the two admins I was referring to were Yonder and him). Also I think Yonder isn't very active. Archory 05:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ivan247 has now approved things, now we can stop this war and be peacful for the next 136,000 minutes. Archory 19:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Napalm Bomb + STR = ? Napalm Bomb has 0 bullet AT, so does STR affect the bonus AT at all (like how it works for Magicians with Ice Orb and some MAG), or is that a weapon that STR is completely useless on? The point of a Sniper having DEX is basically nerfed for the Indra Arrow- the Napalm Bomb is dropped in the same place; I wouldn't be surprised if the point of a Gunner having STR was fully nerfed for it. Also, is the spread of the heat clouds large enough to deal with most flying enemies despite that it doesn't blow up on enemy contact, or is it a ground weapon only? (Sometimes I REALLY wish the effects of each and every weapon were explained in FULL detail- that would make it a. LOT. Easier to figure out what would work well for what for me (what build for what weapon, what compos to use on said weapon), even for the later weapons which I may take a long while to try for myself. I figure other visitors are quite likely wishing the same thing if I am). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks like 0-0 attacks cannot be increased at all. Both the Napalm Bomb's Bullet and the orb from Ice Orb does not deal any damage at all even when their AT is increased by any means. It seems that 0-0 AT = attacks deal no damage at all no matter what you do. Ivan247Talk Page 07:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That's not what I'm talking about- I'm asking if the STR boosts affect the bonus AT INSTEAD of the primary AT since 0-0 AT attacks are obviously always going to be 0-0, but weapons aren't called weapons for nothing- the 0-0 ones always have bonus AT, and I'm wondering if for those weapons AT boosts just always affect the bonus AT instead. I remember once I saw a video showing Magicians using the Ice Orb and the AT listed in the Magicians' main stats info zone sure wasn't based on the 0-0, it seemed to be based on the bonus AT, which is 10-15. However, I do not consider a single random video proof of anything, and that video only showed the Ice Orb, not the Napalm Bomb, which is the one I'm asking about. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) STR does not increase bonus AT of Napalm Bomb from my observation. Ivan247Talk Page 09:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So, basically, "Napalm Bomb + STR = Bad Build + Weapon Combo". Good to know. I guess the Napalm Bomb nulls the point of a Gunner having STR in a much more efficient way than the Indra Arrow to the Sniper's point of having DEX. For the Napalm Bomb, you absolutely NEED a pure DEX build to get max output from it, meaning until that end-game point the Gunner will have to rely on guns that at least have bonus AT at all (Grenade + Bazooka series), which cost a lot per (rapid-fire (with all that DEX mind you)) shot, and for the Sniper wanting max output from the Indra Arrow, pure STR is needed, meaning until the Indra Arrow is obtained the Sniper in question will be basically a worthless piece of crap that would have to play keep-away using a "Shot" weapon with Knockback's Card. That probably makes those two weapons most definitely the most interesting ones yet- you need builds that simply don't work that well on (almost) every single other weapon in the game in order to get optimal output from them. Hopefully the rest of the classes also get interesting weapons like these two for their... (26th is it now?) weapons (especially the Whipper, but the only way I see them pulling that one off is if they make a whip that requires no MP but brings down two additional strikes upon impact that match the whips' primary physical AT which can be increased with DEX (5 DEX, 3 additional strikes per one impact of the whip, 10 DEX, 4 add., 15 DEX, 5 add., so on and so forth), + has an average AT of 14 (maybe even 14-14), and I honestly don't see them making a whip that strays that far from the norm, but you never know).... Hm, the Magician will also be an interesting one, the weapons for that class can be divided into 4 optimal build groups so far: 30 DEX, rest MAG; 30 DEX, rest STR; 75 DEX, rest MAG; and 75 DEX, rest STR. In order to make an interesting far-removed weapon for THAT one, it would take making a weapon that's already at 50-60 without any DEX, but is rather weak compared to other orbs, however is of type Physical and fires off two or three projectiles per shot. How in the world they would make that 30 SP absolutely have to be in either MAG or STR instead though (probably MAG, I mean, STR? Catapult's Card anyone?) so that it wouldn't be perfectly usable by any old 30 DEX, rest MAG (or STR) Magician, I do not know. I could probably go on with this speculation spree for a while, so I'll just end it here. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC)